Armagna
'Great Pharaoh.' Billions of years ago on the ancient planet of Felinusia. there was a kingdom named alyaban. its pharaoh? Armagna. he ruled with an iron fist. having indoctrinated his people into believing he was a god. he claimed ownership of Felinusia and represented the planet in the League of Animals. federation of alien races from all over the multiverse. its leader was the god of destruction of universe 7 Rahorus. this league was a bit akward for armagna however. his people have been fighting a war against the people of rahorus for decades. 'Cursed Dynasty' Armagna took the throne of alyaban after murdering his father the pharaoh before him. his father casted a curse on him and his children. the head of the dynasty is cursed to be killed by one of his children. armagna ofcourse did not take this seriously. armagna abused his two sons Ovinnik and Lamussa later known as Beerus and Champa. his brother Okham took care of his children when armagna was not around. his own children would grow to hate and fear their father. but ofcourse armagna did not care. the sibling rivalry between armagna and okham would soon reach its boiling point... 'Downfall' The sibling rivalry of armagna and okham would soon reach the boiling point. okham told the people of alyaban of the lies spread by armagna. he is no god at all! just a tyrant! while this was going on armagna was secretly using the resources granted to him by the league of animals to build a time machine. this was strictly against the leagues law. and rahorus would soon learn of this. claiming to fight in the war against the sunarian aliens armagna would leave the planet. as he is watching over his planet from high orbit. he encounters his future self. future armagna would quickly kill the present one without uttering a single word. meanwhile okham has stromed the royal palace with an angry mob.the wife and children of armagna would gain the hate the people had for armagna. they are trown on the streets forced into homelessness. beerus and champa are only 9 years old... 'Return' it is age 780. the tournament of power months away from starting. future armagna who we will just call armagna from now on apears infront of beerus. billions of years has passed since they last seen eachother. his son has turned into exactly what he has hoped for. a ticket to absolute power! but first he needs to gain his son's trust. he introduces him to a woman. a felinusian. the godess of destruction of universe 14. she spend her time in seclusion after her universe was destroyed. unkowning to beerus this woman. syrairah was cursed by armagna. he had control over her. while beerus was getting to know his wife. armagna spend his time building a criminal empire. he would spend most of his time on a planet hidden from most star charts. a haven for pirates and criminals. when suddenly one day. the planet was destroyed. angered and confused armagna would try to find the cuplrit. it was his son beerus. it seems he got to know about the truth. about who he really is. what he did to beerus in his childhood after a long battle armagna would realise that victory is impossible. there is only one way out. if i cant win then neither can you!. he surrounds himself and beerus in a hakai sphere his full power is put in this sphere. he would detonate it ending his life. beerus however survived... 'A Last Change' Armagna was revived by beerus 10 years after his death he wanted to connect with his father. armagna happily agreed trying to proof to his son that he has reformed. this was not the case ofcourse. he took beerus to felinusia where he planned some activities with his son. in the meantime he would fight a war against Planet Beast. eventually Coronus learned of armagnas true plans. he was trown into the Zen palace dungeon. this was actually armagna's plan. now in the zen dungeon he is close to the supreme being. the ruler of existence itself. his grandson.. he awaited for the perfect time to escape and take his seat on the eternal throne. and that day arrived when coronus was sealed away by gabe. trying to take the eternal throne for himself he made his escape. but he was captured by the grand priest and ruler of time itself aerous. he was bruaght before beerus who swiftly destroyed him..... 'Personality' Armagna is smart and manipulative. he is a master at intrigue and plot. an evil person and a villain armagna's ambition is to become the most powerfull being in existence. his way of getting this? is by using his children. he is not one to be underestimated. you will be dead before you even realize it. 'Powers' *'Destruction energy' *'immunity to posion' *'Possession Immunity and Mimicry' *'Longevity' *'Teleportation' *'Ki Blast' *'Flight' *'Normal ''ki immunity''' *'Tail Attack' *'Kiai' *'Pressure Point Attack' *'Sealing Spell' *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' *'Paralyzing Gaze' *'Energy Nullification' *'Cataclysmic Orb' *'Cloning' *'Power Suppression Wave Immunity & Sensing' *'Super Felinusian Transformation' *'Supreme Felinusian Transformation' *'Rage Form' *'Immunity against all kinds of Environments' Abilities *'Genius knowledge in Science' *'Genius knowledge in Biology' *'Master in hand to hand combat' *'is able to attack someone mentally' *'Master Strategist' *'Master Diplomat' *'Genius Schemer' *'Adept in Ranged Ki Combat.' 'Quotes' “I am the greatest felinusain to exist, I am armagna" "It is time to destroy that what i have created' "You have been a usefull tool my son. but your usefullness has come to an end." "i didnt lie when i said i created the ultimate felinusian grandson. it is you" Father of beerus by jamesssblade-d9stfih.png|Armagna Father of beerus image0.jpg|Beerus/Ovinnik as a child References https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/CoronusCoronus (Grandson) https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/Beerus_DeboraiBeerus (son)